


The Defense Rests

by LumpyDumpling (WhatsSupWitChu)



Series: Miscellaneous Marvey Moments [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harvey, Sexual Harassment, drunk mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsSupWitChu/pseuds/LumpyDumpling
Summary: Mike gets drunk at a party and Harvey dissapproves. Then he catches someone trying to take advantage of Mike.





	The Defense Rests

Harvey knew as soon as they stepped onto the rooftop terrace and the waiter offered Mike his first glass of champagne the night was only going to go down hill from there.

They were attending a party hosted by the managing partners of an ally law firm. Harvey had reminded Mike on the ride over that they were attending as boss and associates so things had to remain strictly professional, but that had never stopped Mike from drinking too much at such events before.

"Mike, you gotta slow it down" Harvey insisted as he grabbed the younger man's shoulder to steady him on his feet; they had only been there an hour.

"Dude, there was a time when I could barely afford to feed myself and champagne was just something rich jerks like you drank, but now, I'm one of you" he stressed as he poked Harvey's chest with his finger.

"The jerk part, maybe..." Harvey jibed. "Still not quite there on the rich part."

"Don't need to be, bagged me a sugar daddy" Mike grinned mischievously as he grabbed Harvey's waist and pulled him closer.

"Okay, you know I hate it when you call me dude, but sugar daddy?" Harvey grimaced.

"What? You told me to stop going for the prostate when I'm making fun of how old you are" Mike replied with a cocky smirk. He tried to kiss Harvey but the older lawyer swerved his head.

"Not here" Harvey murmured. "Boss and associate, remember."

"Oh, yeah, right" Mike mumbled. He stepped back and let go of Harvey's tie. "Guess I'll go mingle, don't want it to be too suspicious that we're breathing the same air."

He swivelled on his heels and stalked away.

"Mike, I didn't mean-"

Harvey trailed off and sighed; it was clear that the younger lawyer had no intention of listening to him. He decided to stay at the bar and order a drink.

\---------------------

Nearly an hour later Harvey spotted Mike amidst a gathering of old greying men. Mike was leaning on a table rambling away, making violent hand gestures that caused his Martini to spill over the side of the glass. The three men with Mike chuckled at him, but there was something about the way that they were surrounding the associate that bothered Harvey.

"You're a real piece of work, kid" Harvey overhead the man closest to Mike laugh. "And a real piece of ass."

As soon as Harvey saw the guy grab Mike's rear he was barrelling his way through the crowd.

"Mike!"

Harvey was angry, but before he could intervene Mike shoved the man away from himself.

"Hey! This ass belongs to this handsome dude right here" Mike slurred as he bopped the end of Harvey's nose with his finger. "So hands off the goods, douche bag, before I sue you for being a jerk!"

The man grumbled something under his breath before pushing his way into the crowd.

"Mike" Harvey said quietly as he wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"You're responsible for this disgrace?" One of the other men asked.

"He's not a disgrace" Harvey said heatedly. "He was standing up for himself from you sleaze-balls."

"I'd be ashamed if my associate acted in such away" another man murmured to his colleague. "In fact he'd be out of a job."

"He just wanted to have fun. It's a party which I'm sure means nothing to you miserable fossils" Harvey defended. "If your poxy firms ever need a favour then don't you dare come crawling to me or my boyfriend." All the old lawyers looked at him in a stunned silence "Yeah, you heard me. Welcome to the twenty first century, assholes."

With that, Harvey started to guide Mike towards the elevator.

They went down to the lobby of the hotel and Harvey sat Mike down on a sofa while he called Ray and asked him to pick them up ASAP. After the call Harvey crouched down in front of Mike and carefully held the younger man's head in his palms.

"Hey, you alright?" Harvey asked worriedly.

"M fine" Mike told him sluggishly. "M sorry."

"You don't need to be" Harvey assured him.

"Shouldn't a drank so much" Mike claimed.

"I can't say I don't agree with that" Harvey conceded. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." He got up so that he could sit next to Mike on the sofa, stopping halfway to kiss the younger man's forehead.

"Don't that make you a fossil too?" Mike smirked. "You didn't want me to have fun neither."

"I did, I just...you know that sometimes professionalism has to come first."

"Pft, that's not what I saw at Jessica's last party" Mike laughed. "Your tie was wrapped around your head and you were dancing like your ass was on fire."

"What? You think that I should deprive the world of my awesome moves?" Harvey joked. "The world doesn't deserve that."

"Well I know I don't wanna see them again" Mike said as he hung his head back onto the sofa. "And I'm your boyfriend, so I am your world."

"If that what helps you sleep at night" Harvey smirked.

"Mmm, sleep" Mike said quietly as he closed his eyes.

He smacked his lips together lazily and started to lean to the side until his head came to rest on Harvey's shoulder.

Harvey's lips twitched upwards. He leaned back and carefully repositioned Mike so that the younger man's head was resting soundly on his chest.

"I'm not carrying you to the car" Harvey told Mike even though he knew that it had fallen on deaf ears.

Mike snoozed on; he started to emit soft snores and his nose twitched slightly.

Harvey sighed and grumbled to himself:

"I'll probably carry you to the car."


End file.
